


The Villain Always Wins.

by Xxpinkweirdoxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Vore, Digestion, Feral Vore, Giantess - Freeform, Multi, Oral Vore, Unbirth, Vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxpinkweirdoxx/pseuds/Xxpinkweirdoxx
Summary: The Villain, Emilia, made her intentions clear. And She finally got there. She’s won the war, and defeated the heroes. She’s shrunk them down, and now they’re hers so do whatever she wants with. What should she do to punish them?
Kudos: 9





	The Villain Always Wins.

The jar shook around the tinies as the blonde girl stared in at them with an evil grin. She tilted her head and the jar simultaneously, and the four tinies fell into her awaiting hand. In a fit of panic, three of them screamed. The fourth stared at the giantess, Emilia, in silent shock. 

She smiled down at Moss, Siren, Nova and Jake. “Well, look what the cat dragged in,” She smirked slyly, and reached down to pick up one of them between her fingers. “Oh Nova, the little traitor. We really could’ve been friends you know. I would’ve even shared these pathetic morsels with you.”

Nova stared at Emilia with wide eyes, struggling in her grasp. Emilia simply hovered Nova over her mouth, making sure the other three had a good view.

“Whoops!” Emilia opened her mouth and dropped Nova simultaneously, and the girl fell screaming into her mouth. The three remaining heroes stifled screams of terror as Emilia closed her mouth and swished Nova around inside.

Within the mouth, Nova was slammed around like a ragdoll. She was covered in saliva and Emilia’s tongue ground her against the roof of the dark cave, slowly edging her towards the back of her tongue and the gaping hole that was her throat.

For a moment, Emilia rolled her tongue between Nova’s legs and against her sensitive folds. Not a second after, she pushed her tongue backwards and let Nova fall into her throat. She gulped audibly and looked towards the other heroes as the small bulge that was Nova went down her throat.

Nova fell into her stomach and began to beat on the sides of it, but all Emilia responded with was a burp and a snicker towards the horrified heroes in her hand.

Emilia placed two of them back into the jar and flipped it upside down onto the floor, keeping them held inside. She sat the third behind her on the floor, just in front of the other two. 

The tiny on the floor, Jake, was barely given a moment to process what was happening before Emilia’s huge ass slammed over him. He screamed in fear as he was pushed into her asshole. The first drop pulled him in up to his waist, and Emilia pulled herself up. He was dragged with her, her tight rim holding him in place as she shifted to her hands and knees. 

He was slowly sucked into her ass as the two heroes panicked, trying to tip the jar over to escape as they watched their closest friend get swallowed by an enemy’s asshole. His feet got slurped in last and he was fully engulfed within her ass.

The hot tunnel caressed his every curve as it slowly pulled him further and further within her. She turned back around and smiled, looking down at the two tinies left in the jar.

She reached for Moss, glancing down at Siren. “You deserve the worst punishment, Siren. So I’ll save you for last.” 

Emilia spread her legs and brought Moss between them, to her pink pussy. Moss screamed and tried to push her away, but Emilia couldn’t hear her tiny voice. If she could, she ignored it. 

Emilia plunged her deep inside with a loud moan, and pulled her fingers out right after. The tiny didn’t come out with them. Moss quickly disappeared into her folds, and nothing else was left of her.

Within, the shrunken girl struggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape. It was in vain, though, and all it served to do was cause Emilia more pleasure as she moaned in front of the last remaining tiny.

Siren screamed and tried to run away, begging Emilia to let him go. Emilia reached forward and plucked him from the ground with a smile. “Uh uh, Siren. It’s too late now. Hmm, let’s see what to do with you.. Oh! I know.” She closed her hand around him, engulfing him in darkness.

Moment later, Siren was dropped into a cold metal bowl and surround by brown pellets that were bigger than his chest. “Our dogs need to eat...” Emilia purred with a smile, before setting the bowl on the ground. Moments later, the loud thundering of paws on the pristine tiles could be heard.

Siren stared up in fear as a slobbering maw reached towards him and began to munch on the food around him. He screamed as the maw suddenly closed over own along with a mouthful of food, and he was thrown around within the mouth. The teeth... no, at this size, fangs, slammed around him, hitting each bit of food with a sickening crunch. He struggled against the dog, but it did no good.

Finally, the dog swallowed. Siren was grateful that it hadn’t chomped down on him, but then realized where he was headed. He was squeezed down the dogs throat and fell into his stomach with a splash, and he began banging on the walls of it. All this elicited from the dog was a burp, and within hours, Siren was nothing more than a pile of dog shit.


End file.
